Missing in Minecraft
by Deverell22
Summary: Video games are full of surprises, but I believe that this game has a bit too much. Jump into Minecraft with 6 teenagers as they survive and try to find their way back home
1. The Eyes Watch

Hello fellow readers, Deverell22 here with a brand new story to add to my list of ideas. This time, I'm tackling Minecraft, one of my favorite games to play when I'm bored. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Eyes Watch**

Video gaming in our society nowadays is one of the most acknowledged past times of any teenage kid. From action shooters to role-playing, games of all sorts of genres are being released. However, a certain genre that isn't normally focused on too much is a genre called 'Sandbox'. Sandbox games primarily consist of games where you can build whatever you like and complete the game at your own pace. One of the most well known games with this genre is Minecraft. A game made completely in a pixilated, blocky animation, it lets players literally do whatever they want. For my friends and I, it was a great past time.

My name is Ian Evans, and if I wasn't on the computer, I could normally be seen playing Minecraft with either my friends or my girlfriend. Today was no different. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. My girlfriend Analisa and our two friends Tia and Nicole were sitting on the couch in our living room. Me and my friends Eli and Alan were glued to the TV, deep into our world. We were down in the caves below the surface when our friend Chandler grabbed our attention over Xbox Live.

"Hey guys, have you been to the surface lately?" Chandler asked.

"Nah man, we've been underground for the past hour." I responded, mining a block of iron ore. "Why?"

"Well, I left my house and all the trees are missing leaves. I just thought someone was bored."

"That doesn't sound like something we'd do, bro. Besides, we've been down here the whole time."

"Well, maybe Eric loaded the map and tired to be funny." Eli said.

"Possibly." I said, noticing that Chandler left the game and party.

I headed down a corridor to the right and began to make another turn. When I turned right, I stopped dead. My sudden jolt caused Alan to look over to my section of the screen.

"Ian, you ok? Find diamond?" he asked.

"No, but I don't like what I found either." I said, pointing to the screen.

"What did you find?" Eli asked, looking over as well.

On my small screen was a seemingly normal corridor, except it was already lit, with Redstone torches.

"H-Herobrine?" Alan asked, terrified.

"Get out of the cave." I declared, turning my character around.

We had our characters take off towards the entrance of the mine as fast as we could. When we reached the cave entrance, we came to a stop when we saw someone ahead of us.

"Hey, Chandler, log out now." I said to the person, not noticing his missing nametag.

"Ian, Chandler's been offline for 5 minutes. He left after the trees incident." Eli said.

Suddenly, a deep, evil laughter came from the TV as the 3 screens became one. The person at the entrance looked towards us, his glowing white eyes sending shivers down our spines.

"Herobrine!" Alan yelled.

'You cannot escape me.' Herobrine said, causing us all to freeze. 'Now, you will see what I can truly do.'

Almost as quickly as it had happened, our TV went white and the Xbox shut off. The 3 of us were shivering while the girls looked at us like we were crazy.

"Ian, what was that?" Lisa finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Herobrine. A seemingly mythological code in the Minecraft database. He appears in the world and creates things that nobody has seen before. I should've figured something was off when Chandler mention the trees." Alan explained, standing up.

"Either way that was terrifying." I said, walking into the kitchen. "I never thought that he existed on Xbox or that he could talk."

"I figured he'd be on Xbox, but the talking is new." Alan said.

Suddenly, we all heard a knock on the front door. I headed out of the room and went to the door, expecting to see either my friend Austin or Eric. When I opened the door, I immediately slammed it shut, startling everyone. Eli walked out, looking at me.

"Who was at the door?" Eli asked.

"Nobody. No one is here. Don't worry about it." I said, putting my back against the door.

"Are you alright, dude?" Eli asked, everyone else walking into the room.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Who was at the door?" Tia asked, walking towards me.

"Nobody, as I said, don't worry about it." I said, laughing.

Eli, not believing me, pushed me aside and opened the door, the other 4 looking past him out the door. When, he didn't see anyone, he turned around, forgetting to close the door.

"Ian, I think you're crazy." He said, glaring at me.

Alan was looking past Eli when his eyes went wide in horror. He began to shake as he looked towards Eli.

"Hey Eli, do you happen to have any diamonds on you?" he asked.

"No, why?" Eli asked, confused.

"Good."

Before Eli could retort, all of us went dead silent when we heard a sound we never thought we would ever heard. From behind Eli came a low hiss, which slowly grew louder as it got closer. Eli turned back to see the green, pixilated Creeper standing at the door, glowing bright white as it was about to blow.

"God dammit."

-**BOOM!** -

* * *

Well, it was short, but it was crazy huh? Next chapter, we follow our first person in the world of blocks as they try to survive. Who will it be and who will be next? Read and Review please and let me know.


	2. The Village

**Hello all, Dev's back with the next chapter for Missing in Minecraft. It took me awhile, I'm sorry, but coming up with ideas can be tiresome quickly. But, I did it, so I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

The Village

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Analisa felt herself falling through the sky quickly. She tried to open her eyes, but the wind kept them closed. Suddenly, she hit the ground with a thud, sending a pounding headache shooting through her skull. She laid still for a few minutes as she heard two other thumps around her. After a few minutes, she started to get up, but something immediately caused her to stop for a second. As she tried to push herself up, she noticed that her fingers felt a little square, instead of rounded. Lisa began opening her eye as the light flooded her vision. Once her eyes settled, she looked around her, and she paused.

The environment around her was completely blocky. The grass was even pixilated and looked almost 2-D. She began to stand up, and she finally saw her hands. They were square as well, along with her arms and legs. She tried to spread her fingers, but the block that was her hand just expanded a little. She looked over her body, realizing that she was completely blocky.

"We can't be, can we?" Lisa asked herself, hearing someone groan behind her.

Lisa looked over to the right to see Tia and Nicole lying on the ground. Lisa ran over to them and knelt beside them as they started to stir. Tia was the first to wake up, seeing a blocky Lisa kneeling in front of her.

"Lisa? What's going on? Why are you a block?" Tia asked as Nikcei woke up as well.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Lisa explained. "One minute I remember being at the front door, the next, I'm falling from the sky."

"Are we in a dream?" Nikcei asked, looking at herself. "I mean, we're blocks."

"Yeah, we are." Lisa said. "I think we're in Minecraft."

"The game the guys were playing earlier?" Tia asked, confused. "How are we in there?"

Lisa stood there thinking for a second. She tried to remember everything that happened at the house just moments before. She remembered the boys playing Minecraft on the Xbox, the random knock on the door, and...

"Herobrine." Lisa finally said suddenly. "Herobrine appeared on the TV just before we all blacked out. He must have sent us here."

"How could he be that powerful?" Nikcei asked. "He was a video game character, there's no way he could have broken the fourth wall and teleported us here."

"I have no idea, but honestly, I don't think we have the time to figure it out right now." Lisa said, looking up into the sky.

"Why's that?" Tia asked.

"This game does have night and day. Night is the scariest time, since we have to deal with this world's monsters. The creeper at the front door is just one the many different monsters we'll have to face in this world."

"What do we do?" Nikcei asked, a little scared.

"We need to find shelter, and there's one place I know of that is guaranteed to have some buildings to stay in."

"Where's that?" Tia asked, standing up.

"The village. The first place I look for in a new world is the village; it always comes with a house where we can set up a base camp." Lisa said, looking around. "We're in the plains region, so it's probably this way. Come on girls, let's go."

The others nodded as they stood up and followed Lisa off into the distance, looking for the world's village.

The girls walked for what felt like miles, all of them starting to get tired. The sun was starting to set, causing Tia and Nikcei to start to get scared.

"Hey Donut, it's starting to get dark." Tia said, a shiver in her voice. "What do we do?"

"We'll have to make a small home to hide out the night. We'll just dig a hole in the ground and hide out. Follow my lead."

Lisa looked down at the ground below her and punched it. Instead of breaking her hand, however, a hole replaced the piece of dirt and a small brown block appeared in her hand. Tia and Nikcei both looked in awe as Lisa continued to hit the ground, making a large hole in the ground.

"Come on, get in the hole." Lisa said, Tia and Nikcei filing in as the stars started to show in the sky.

The girls piled into the hole and Lisa popped the dirt pieces above them, locking them in complete darkness. Tia was about to speak when a growl was heard above them. They could barely see each other, but Lisa was visible enough to tell them to keep silent. They waited in silence as time slowly passed. Eventually, the girls fell asleep against the walls, not knowing of the battle going on above them as a diamond blue sword cut clean through the head of a zombie.

Lisa eventually woke up first and punched a hole in the ceiling, flooding the hole with light. The others woke up and waited for Lisa to fully open the ceiling and placing a block so they could get out safely. They crawled out and saw a couple holes in the ground, but no left over monsters. They continued to walk into the distance, but not before Nikcei picked up a strange looking piece of meat. She placed it in her pocket, she thought, and continued after the others.

They kept walking, keeping an eye out for anything that looked like a building. They kept walking as the sun began to lower once again.

"How is it dark already?" Tia asked. "We've only been walking for a few minutes."

"Time here moves faster than in our world. A week to two can go by in this world before a day goes by in the real world." Lisa explained, still walking. "It's normal for the days to go by extremely fast, especially if we fall asleep."

"What are we supposed to do about food?" Nikcei asked, thinking to the food she had in her pocket.

"We have to find either the cows, chickens, or pigs in this world for meat. After they are killed, they'll drop meat for us to eat. Even if it's raw, it'll fill our stomachs for a while."

"We could be in trouble then, huh?" Tia asked. "I mean, we haven't seen anything for miles."

"I know, which is strange. We're going to have to hurry before we get too hungry."

Lisa dug another hole in the ground and everyone crawled inside. Once it was closed up, Lisa and Tia quickly fell asleep against the wall, but Nikcei continued to stay awake. She pulled out the piece of meat and stared at it. It was shaped kind of weird, and it smelled a little funny, but she was hungry. She began to eat the meat, which tasted normal to her. After it was gone, she quickly fell asleep as well, not knowing what she had done.

The next morning, the girls got to the top of a hill and looked off into the distance. Lisa squinted a little and sure enough spotted the wooden roofs of the buildings of a village.

"I see a village!" Lisa exclaimed, jumping with excitement.

"Awesome, now we can finally rest up and figure everything out." Tia said, smiling.

"Lisa, I don't feel so good."

Lisa and Tia turned around and stood shocked. Nikcei's face was a pale green color and it looked like she had green bubbles around her. She was holding onto her stomach like she was about to throw up and she looked half dazed.

"Nikcei, what happened!?" Lisa stammered, running up to her.

"I ate a piece of meat I found after our first night. I was hungry, so I ate it. I've felt sick since then."

"What did it look like?"

"It was shaped kind of funny, and it had kind of had spiky things on the top." Nikcei explained.

"Oh no."

"What did she eat?" Tia asked, terrified.

"Rotten flesh. It's dropped by zombies when they die. It poisons you for a few minutes, but it can be bad later on. We need to hurry to the village, now." Lisa directed, grabbing a hold of Nikcei.

The girls started to hurry down the path towards the village in the distance. They didn't notice the shape of a person appear on the hill behind them.

The girls eventually made it to the village, seeing the inhabitants scurry around. The villagers were a brown skinned people who wore dark brown cloaks and had their hands together most of the time. Their faces kind of reminded people of Squidward from SpongeBob, which created tons of jokes about the peaceful people. One villager looked over and noticed the girls and walked over.

"Hello there, travelers, what brings you to our village." He asked, his voice making Tia giggle silently.

"We need help first of all; our friend accidentally ate some rotten flesh. Can you help her please?" Lisa pleaded.

"Of course, just hold on." the villager said, turning around. "Hey! I need food, now!"

Suddenly, two more villagers came running out of some houses carrying loads of food in their arms. Tia and Nikcei lit up as the food was set in front of them. Both began to eat, Nikcei's color beginning to return to her skin. Lisa looked up at the villager and smiled.

"Thank you so much. I'm not sure we could have stayed out much longer."

"It's alright, we get adventurers coming in all the time, especially one who always seems to help us out. We agreed to always help out when we're needed. Is there anything else we can help you with?" the villager asked, looking towards the sun.

"Could we have a place to stay for now? And maybe be near a library? I'd like to do some research of the world." Lisa said.

"Of course, follow me."

The girls followed the villager into the village. They walked up towards a large building filled with bookshelves. Lisa smiled as he opened the door to the library and she immediately went to grab a book. The others looked around as the villager began to leave.

"I'm going to check on other aspects of the village for now, I shall return."

When he walked out and the door closed, Tia began to laugh, causing Nikcei to raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Nikcei asked.

"I just remember the guys making fun of those guys all the time, I couldn't help but laugh. They're so nice though."

"That's the best thing about the villages, they always nice people to help out when it's needed." Lisa explained, as the door opened behind them.

Lisa half expected to hear the voice of a villager by the front door, but instead, she heard a normal human voice speak out. It caused her eyes to go wide.

"More humans, huh? Well, maybe we can help each other out."

* * *

**Another person in the story!? I wonder who it could be. Maybe we'll find out next time. Well, send in them reviews and give me some new ideas for stories. I'm always waiting. Deverell22 signing off.**


	3. Sandstone Savior

**Hello readers of the internet, Deverell22 back with the next installment of Missing in Minecraft. I know I'm gonna enjoy this chapter, I know that you all will as well. Please leave some reviews about this chapter or some of the others, and I'll get extra excited to start the next installment. Well, let's go.**

* * *

Sandstone Savior

As Alan fell through the sky, he tried his best to cover his face. Within a few minutes, he hit the ground hard, causing him to lie still for a few minutes in pain. After a while, Alan started to stand up, not noticing the flat surface he had rested his hand on.

"Ow, my head. That was not a fun fall at all." Alan said, letting his eyes adjust to the light. "I wonder where I am."

As Alan's eyes finally adjusted, he looked at the environment around him, his eyes widening in fear. All around him was a pale yellow landscape with what looked like a grain-like texture. Everything was flat, and he could see tall, green, cactus looking plans in the distance. He finally looked down at his own hands, and began to tremble in fear. He was flat and blocky, like the characters in Minecraft.

"I'm a block. So that means that the explosion sent me into the world of Minecraft." Alan said. "Kind of ironic, actually. Being that a creeper blew us up. Speaking of which, where are the others?"

Alan looked around again, this time finally realizing where he was.

"Wait a minute, if this is Minecraft, then that means. NO, NOT THE DESERT BIOME!"

Alan roared in the sky as loud as he could, causing a villager in the distance to jump in fear. He looked over at the strange person before running over to see what was amiss. As the villager got closer, he realized that the person was human, like the one other he had seen before. He closed in, with the intention of speaking with the person.

"Um, excuse me? Are you alright?" the villager asked, grabbing Alan's attention.

"Oh, um, yes, I'm alright." Alan said, laughing. "I'm just figuring out where I am and what I need to do to survive is all."

"Ah, seeing the desert biome, I see." The villager said. "Yes, this is a bad spot for creepers, especially at night. Come, follow me. I'll take you to a shelter for now."

The villager scurried off, leaving Alan speechless. Without another thought, Alan stood up and ran after the villager. The two arrived at a small house in the middle of the desert. The villager walked inside, letting Alan walk among his garden. After a few minutes, the villager walked out with a small red thing in his hands.

"Here, this will help out very much." The villager said, handing the thing to Alan.

"It's a bed." Alan said, looking at the small bed in his hand. "Did you have extra wool?"

"Of course, I always keep extra supplies out here. Both for myself and for the offering." The villager said.

"Offering? Wait, is there a sand temple nearby?" Alan asked, looking around.

"Yes, I intend to take you there. Hopefully, the great one can help you with your quest."

Alan nodded and followed the villager a little ways from the house until they eventually reached a large temple. Alan looked back at the villager, who nodded, and walked up inside the temple.

"It looks like one of the temples from our worlds on the computer." Alan said to himself, walking into the center. "Which means that there will be a trap block right here."

Alan began punching the sandstone below him until he could see a piece of TNT hanging from a piece of wool.

"Perfect, now I'll just make a small barrier around that piece so that I won't step on it, then when I get some materials, I can head down there and see what I can find."

Alan repaired the floor and walked back outside, grabbing a few pieces of sand. He walked back inside and surrounded the spot. After his work, he walked upstairs through one of the towers and stepped into the small room at the top of the temple. He spotted the large hole in the floor, mentally counted the number of blocks he'd need, and then walked back outside to the bottom floor. He stepped out of the temple and saw a few trees in the distance. He began walking over, seeing that it was only a small oasis of grass and trees. He began punching the trees to gather some wood and hit some grass blocks to gather some dirt. When he felt completed, he walked back towards the temple. As he was walking, he saw his villager friend outside his house.

"Hey!" Alan called, grabbing the villager's attention.

"My friend, how are you?" the villager asked.

"I'm doing good, just grabbed some wood for my room. Do you have a crafting table I could use real quick?" Alan asked.

"Of course, right inside the house. Go ahead."

Alan thanked the villager and walked inside the house. He saw the bookshelves that lined the wall, but went straight for the crafting table in the back. When he got to the table, he set the stack of wood he had received on the middle square of the table. Suddenly, in the box to the right appeared wooden planks, an amount 4x the wood he had gotten. Alan collected the planks and rearranged 4 blocks in a small square to create his own crafting table. Alan gathered his things, and walked out the door. He passed and waved at the villager and returned to his temple, where he began to collect blocks of sand to create sandstone. Alan stepped inside and placed the crafting table aside and placed the sand on the table, forming it into 11 sandstone blocks. He took the blocks upstairs and placed them down to fill up the hole in the floor. He placed the crafting table and the bed on the floor, looking over the nice look of his room. He created a door for one entrance and placed it, all the while covering up the second entrance with two wooden planks.

As Alan watched the sun set from his new home, he heard an explosion in the distance. He looked over towards his friend's house, and sure enough, saw the smoke start to rise. He jumped off of the temple and took off towards the home, seeing fire in the windows.

"Buddy? Buddy!" Alan yelled, running around the area.

The home had been attack, and the house practically destroyed. There was no sign of the villager that lived there, but there were holes in the ground everywhere. Alan began to panic until he saw a giant gash in the ground to the right of the house. He ran over to the cliff and looked down, just to see an unspeakable sight. The villager was backed up to a wall with three zombies and a creeper slowly creeping towards him. Alan cursed as he looked around and saw the remains of a skeleton not too far away. He ran over and picked up the bow and 4 arrows and quickly ran back. He pulled back the string and let loose an arrow, hitting the creeper in the side of the head, killing it instantly. The three zombies looked up towards Alan, who easily shot down them down. The villager looked at Alan with gratitude and started to climb up, reaching the waiting hand of Alan at the edge. The two returned to the temple and Alan prepared a new bed for the villager with some extra wool that had survived the explosions. The two lay down to sleep as the moon rose high above the ground. Alan stayed awake just a little longer to watch the door, as the sounds of zombies filled the night air.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter 3 hahaha. Things are getting rough for both the girls and Alan, huh? I wonder where Eli and Ian ended up. Hopefully we'll find out next time. Until then, good night.**


End file.
